Deep Thoughts
by Zee4
Summary: Updated. This is basically Pyro and Pietro thinking about how much they lurve each other, but the other doesn't know and being in denial, while their (sub?)consciences tell them off. Rated for lemonish stuff. R&R!
1. John

Title: Deep Thoughts  
  
Author: Zee  
  
Disclaime: Blah blah blah blah babies on sticks.  
  
**NOTE** Yeah....I don't know where this came from. It's basically Pyro thinking about how much he luuuuurves Pietro and being in denial, while his (sub?)conscience tells him off and fills in the blanks. This is why I shouldn't be allowed to write at ten o'clock at night.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
I don't like him (I love him)  
  
It's not like whenever I see him, I get hot all over or anything (I begin to burn). I just can't really stop looking at his (beautiful) face.  
  
When Magneto first (threatened) hired me, I was so happy (terrified) about leaving my dull town in Australia, I couldn't wait. But now, whenever I see him, that stupid (brilliant) white haired punk, I just really want to (grab him, throw him on the ground, and pound him so hard he can't remember his name) go home, where even if it is boring, it's safe from feeling like this.  
  
I mean, look at him (I can't stop looking). He's not even that cute (he's adorable). He's a boy for God's sake (Point?). He's my bosses son (Yet again, Point?)!!  
  
My conscience is so (right) annoying.  
  
No. You're annoying.  
  
(Christ, John, LOOK AT HIM!!)   
  
I am. He's right in front of me.  
  
(He's drinking milk)  
  
Really now.   
  
(What does milk look like?)  
  
It looks like...OH!! NO!!! THAT'S DISGUSTING!!  
  
(But you know you wish it was. You know you wish that that white liquid he's drinking could be coming from you. You know you wish that his red pouty lips could be swallowing you're Little Pyro, making you gasp and buck with pleasure. You know you wish-)  
  
SHUT UP!!!!  
  
(Make me)  
  
"John?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Whyareyoubangingyourheadonthetable?"  
  
"Um...it feels good?"  
  
"...yeah, okay, I'mleavingnow."  
  
DAMMIT!! YOU MADE HIM GO AWAY!!!  
  
(No, you did. I wasn't the one banging my head on the table)  
  
Technically, yeah, you were.  
  
(Um...HEY! You just said 'Dammit, you made him go away'! What does that mean, Johnny-boy?)  
  
It means...um...it means I like company during breakfast, idiot!!  
  
(Uh huh. Or perhaps you were so transfixed with him drinking that milk that you had begun fantasizing about that slim white body underneath you, begging you to push it in harder and harder, squirming under your hands, moaning in pain and pleasure as you stick it in raw-)  
  
WILL YOU STOP THAT!!!  
  
"Oi, John, it's not good t' bang ya 'ead on the table like that, mon ami."  
  
"Yeah, um, sorry Remy...I'm gonna go take a shower."  
  
(A cold one)  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
"Remy didn't say anyt'ing...."  
  
"I know you didn't, Rem, um...I'm having a weird day. Sorry."  
  
(Nice smoothing over, John)  
  
I hate you.  
  
(But you love Pietro)  
  
I really, really hate you.  
  
(Let's make the next book be about a tragic trashy romance that involves him and you being all tragic and trashy and lustful)  
  
My hate for you cannot be described in-OW!!! Stupid bathtub!  
  
(Yeah, you need to talk to the boss about getting it lowered so you don't keep banging your shin. Banged shins are not sexy)  
  
I don't want to BE sexy! I just want to take a shower!  
  
(With Pietro)  
  
NO! NOT WITH PIETRO!!  
  
(Yes you do. Oh God, how kinky would that be, running your hand through his hair as you lather his whole body in soap, slowing moving your hands up and down his tight soapy stomach with his back pressed against your chest, his ass so close to your cock)  
  
In the name of all that is holy, stop.  
  
(No. Just imagine how great it would be to let that hand on his chest travel downwards and begin lathering those white curls between his thighs, then letting you hand go lower still to massage his member, hearing his moan as he pushes back onto you, hearing him beg to be taken right there in the shower)  
  
Damn you.  
  
(Ha, you're hard now)  
  
Damn you to hell.  
  
(If I go to hell, you're coming with me Johnny)  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Zee: Now kids, this is why Zee-chan should not be allowed to write when she just spent the whole afternoon reading lemons.  
  
hide-chu: ....You know what? I'm not even commenting.  
  
Zee: Thank you. Um...I might make this into a chapter thing if people like it...which they won't....but that's cool.  
  
hide-chu: You have no self esteem.  
  
Zee: Yes I do. I just choose to ignore it. 


	2. Pietro

Title: Deep Thoughts  
  
Author: Zee  
  
Disclaimer: I've got a lovely bunch of cocoanuts, diddle-y dee, sitting all nicely in a row (bom bom bom) BIG ones! SMALL ones, SOME as big as your head....  
  
**NOTE** Due to (um)popular demand, boredom, and the fact that I REFUSE TO CLEAN UP ANYMORE ANIMAL PROJECTILES *glares maliciously at dog crap*, I've decided to write more. And it's from Pietro's POV. I've decided two chapters from one of there POV's, then two more from the others, if that works out. FOR THE LEMONY JUSTICE MUST ME SERVED!!!!  
  
Anywoozle, on with the fic...  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Oh JESUS he's hot!  
  
(Pietro, shut up)  
  
No way, man! Look at him!! That hair and those eyes, God, I could just...melt into them...  
  
(Just drink your milk, Maximoff...)  
  
Wanna know what I wish this milk was?  
  
(Dare I ask?)  
  
I wish it was him.  
  
(You're DISGUSTING!)  
  
Aw, come on, you can just imagine....me with my mouth wrapped around his big, juicy-  
  
(EATING!!! We're EATING!!)  
  
cock, and his moaning, and I've heard him moan, our rooms are right next to each other, and then he'll tighten his grip on my ass, pick me up, position me over it, and then he'll-  
  
(Hey)  
  
Wha~at?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of amazingly juicy images?!  
  
(The object of your affection, my DEAR Pietro, is banging his head on the table)  
  
....oh.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Whyareyoubangingyourheadonthetable?"  
  
You're head is too beau-ti-ful to ruin like that!  
  
(Oh please...)  
  
"Um...it feels good?"  
  
Oh, Johnny, if you wanna see how good **I** can make you feel...  
  
(That's it. I'm taking control. Now)  
  
"...yeah, okay, I'mleavingnow."  
  
HEY!!  
  
(What?! Jesus, Piet, you were about to make a COMPLETE fool out of yourself!! If you really want to get the guy, you can't BURST out saying "Oh God, John, fuck me, please, I feel like a dog in heat"!!! You have to do it slowly...delicately...)  
  
Like how?  
  
(I dunno...watch him, I guess. See what he likes!)  
  
Yes, yes, what he likes, hmmm....Hey Remy!!  
  
"Heeeeeeeey-ya, Remy, how's it going?"  
  
"Good. Do ya know what's wit' John?"  
  
"Huh? Whatdya mean?"  
  
"He was banging his head on the table at breakfast when I walked in..."  
  
OH YEAH!!  
  
"Oh yeah! He did that when I was eating too!"  
  
"Maybe he's sick. He went to take a shower before I could ask him anything..."  
  
SHOWER?!  
  
"Yeah, maybe...gottagoRemy, bye!"  
  
And OFF he goes, into the wilderness!!  
  
(What the hell?!)  
  
SHOWER!!! HE'S IN THE SHOWER!!!  
  
(Oh no...don't you dare...)  
  
Hey, you said that I should watch him...see what he likes....well, take a guess at what I'm doing!!  
  
(SEEING WHAT HE LIKES TO DO IN THE SHOWER DOES NOT COUNT FOR ANYTHING!!)  
  
Yeah, whatever...  
  
(Oh, and um, Mr. Ego, how're ya gonna get in?)  
  
Hey, fastest guy in the world, I can slip through the door!  
  
(Where ya gonna hide?)  
  
Under the sink.  
  
(You have problems)  
  
I'm in LOOOOOVE....  
  
(Yeah, but you should be in a mental ward)  
  
Shut up!  
  
(Make me)  
  
Okay, I'm in and under.  
  
(Do we really have to do this?)  
  
YES!!! I WANT TO SEE JOHN NEKKID!!!  
  
(...nekkid?)  
  
YES!!!  
  
(...you are so weird)  
  
"OW!"  
  
Oh! He banged his shin!! Eee, I wish I could rub that for him...course, I wouldn't use my hands...  
  
(Oh Lord...you got that from Little Nicky*)  
  
Maybe so, maybe-oh my God.  
  
(Wha-oh my God)  
  
HE'S HARD!!  
  
(HE'S HUGE!!)  
  
YES!!!  
  
(YES!!)  
  
What was that?  
  
(...um....nothing...)  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
*BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!!!!!  
  
Zee: Wow, this story is beginning to suck!! Majorly!! JOY!!  
  
hide-chu: You have NO self confidence...  
  
Zee: Shut up, pink haired fiend.  
  
hide-chu: ARGH!!! *ATTACK!!*  
  
Zee: *catches him with and chokes him with her hat* Ha. *to you* So, um, what'd you all think? There wasn't that much lemony goodness in this one, I'm getting there. If you really want to know the truth, this is the first lemon-ish thing I've ever written and it's more limey than anything. So, um...review? Please? Thanks...  
  
hide-chu: Can't.....breathe...  
  
Zee: Oh yeah. *Lets him go* Another thing; as you can see, normal Pietro is much more perverted than subconscious Pietro. What do you all think of that? Oh, and, the people talking in parenthesis, whether it be Johnny or PiePie are their MUTANT ALTER EGOS!! (tm) a.k.a. Pyro and Quicksilver. Just wanted to say that. Because I'm stupid. And stuff.  
  
hide-chu: While...I'm trying to....regain strength...in my lungs...please....all of you...review....bye....*collapses* 


	3. John

Title: Deep Thoughts  
  
Author: Zee  
  
Disclaimer: Nyanyanyanyanya  
  
**NOTE** Okay, I decided to continue for a very well thought out reason: I was bored and I wasn't in the mood to do my other stories (all of which, I notice, need work...) So, this is what you're getting. Yee hee hoo.  
  
And Rei, I know it pains you, but I will not do all that stuff you asked me to do...there will be pudding later, however ^_^  
  
Anywoozle, on with the fic...  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
(It's been an hour and you're still hard)  
  
No thanks to you.  
  
"John, we've got a mission....*growl*"  
  
(I think he added that growl in as an afterthought)  
  
That's Sabertooth for ya.  
  
(Oooooh, wanna know who else will be in the mission?)  
  
Oh GOD...  
  
(PIETRO!! SQUEE!!!)  
  
You're really annoying, you know that?  
  
(Hey, I am here, we are queer, and YOU gotta deal with it)  
  
What the hell?!  
  
(Never mind...Oh God, he's wearing that spandex outfit!)  
  
"*growl*"  
  
"What John? Did you say something?"  
  
"Oh, um, nothing Pietro. I've been feeling a little weird today..."  
  
"Yeah, you were acting weird at breakfast. You sure you're okay? Your head feels kinda hot...."  
  
(Oh sweet Jesus he's feeling your head)  
  
He's just being a good...*gulp*...teammate....  
  
(Oh, you are SO bringing that hand down to your lips and kissing it. Then you can look seductively into his eyes and tell him exactly what would make you feel better)  
  
And what, pray tell, would make me feel....  
  
"John, are you alright? You look really sick...that's it, I'm telling Father you can't do this mission!"  
  
"No! Don't..."  
  
(Yes, YES!!! TELL HIM!!! Tell him you could feel better if you could just capture his mouth with your own as you both sloooowly strip each other out of that blasted spandex. Tell him how much you want to wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down towards you as he straddles your hips and positions himself over your pulsing-)  
  
"Don't what, John?"  
  
YOU'RE SICK!!! Oh God, he's got those big eyes...  
  
(THAT SAY HE'S WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!)  
  
"D-don't worry mate! I'm Pyro, I'm supposed to be hot all the time. Ya know, Pyro, fire, hot, you get it? I just slept a little weird and, well, this is the outcome."  
  
"Oh...well, at least you've got that smile on again. Come on, we better go in. You're sure you're okay? Becauseyouknowifyouweren'tIcouldstaybackwithyouandmaybemakeyousomesouporsomething..."  
  
...What?  
  
(...What?)  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Um, nevermindcomeonwegottago."  
  
(Aaaaaand he zooms off, leaving you here to mope)  
  
I'm not moping. You are.  
  
(Yeah, sure, come on Johnny-boy, we need to get in there *sigh* Another day, another mission for stupid Magneto....)  
  
Tell me about it.  
  
(But Pietro's there!)  
  
ARGH!!!  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Zee: Wheeeeeeeeeeee funzles I updated. To all those who care, which are few, I'll be getting back to my other stuff soon.  
  
hide-chu: Are you gonna continue this?  
  
Zee: Yeah, prolly. Why?  
  
hide-chu: Erm, nothing. What did Pietro say that John didn't understand?  
  
Zee: I believe he said 'Becauseyouknowifyouweren'tIcouldstaybackwithyouandmaybemakeyousomesouporsomething...'  
  
hide-chu: And in normal people speed....  
  
Zee: That says, "Because, you know, if you weren't I could stay back with you and maybe make you come soup or something..."  
  
hide-chu: Does Pietro like Pyro?  
  
Zee: well, I've been thinking about making the next chapter or two from HIS point of view, but that might get overly sappy, so...I dunno. *turns to the readers* Tell me what you want, kay? Neeee, I wrote all of this in gloves, my house is FREEZING!!!  
  
hide-chu: *nods in agreement and snuggles up in his chibi-coat* Please review!!! 


	4. Pietro

Title: Deep Thoughts  
  
Author: Zee  
  
Disclaimer: Wa-ait, till you're older...to lose your virginity! Wa-a-a-it til your older, to have something come out of you dick that isn't pee IN A GIIIIIIIRLS BOD-Y!!!!!  
  
**NOTE** Wheeeeeeeeee bring on the Pietro-like lemony goodness. Sorry this took me so damn long to write, I've been writing another thing. The fairy tale thing. Yeah.  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
EEEEEEEE HE HAS THE BIGGEST-  
  
(WE HAVE ESTABLISHED THE FACT THAT, YES, JOHN IS VERY WELL ENDOWED!!!! WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?!)  
  
NO!!!!!  
  
"Pietro, we have a mission. Get ready."  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
How can he fly?  
  
(...what?)  
  
No, seriously. I mean, the man controls metal, how does he fly?  
  
(....I have no clue....)  
  
Yeah, me nei-OH JESUS MARY JOSEPH AND ALL THEIR FUCKING SHEEP!!!  
  
(Oh no...)  
  
He's wearing span-DEX! He's wearing span-DEX!! And we can see how huge he is....in his span-DEX, in his span-DEX-  
  
(I'm not sure which is scarier, the fact that you made a song up about that, the fact that it's to the tune of the cucaracha, or the fact that it works)  
  
Heh heh heh...I want to hear John sing. No, not sing. Moan in ecstasy and pain as I gently pour hot wax-  
  
(WAX?!)  
  
Okay okay, hot chocolate syrup, happy now?  
  
(*sigh* yeah, I guess...)  
  
Anyways, as I gently pour hot chocolate syrup down his chest and slowly lap it up, never once letting my eyes leave his. He'll reach down and tangle his fingers through my hair, whispering my name, pleading with me over and over again to move my mouth onto his member. He'll moan that I'm the only one for him, he'll only scream my name, he'll forget about anyone else he'll be seeing....sigh....  
  
(Yes. Sigh indeed. That, Pietro, would be a wonderful thing to do, but first you'd have to seduce him....idiot)  
  
DON'T CALL ME AN-John!!!  
  
"*growl*"  
  
Did he just growl?  
  
(I'm not sure....)  
  
"What John? Did you say something?"  
  
"Oh, um, nothing Pietro. I've been feeling a little weird today..."  
  
Oh Pyro, I could make you feel freaky...  
  
(That was TERRIBLE)  
  
Yeah yeah, shut up....okay, seduce, huh? How about THIS!!  
  
"Yeah, you were acting weird at breakfast. You sure you're okay? Your head feels kinda hot...."  
  
Oh I'm touching his forehead. Ugh, I am so close to those luscious cherry lips, Jesus, look at his eyes, they're so deep and blue and-  
  
(You call THIS seducing?)  
  
Oh shut up! As if *you* have any experience in this area! I've been out with plenty of guys and I know how to seduce!  
  
(I'm you're freaking sub-conscience, you THINK I don't know what went on with you and Lance? How, when he got home from Xavier's you JUMPED on him, screaming "Fuck me Avalanche, I missed you so MUCH!" Really, Pietro, have a BIT of dignity....)  
  
Oh shut up...either way, I'm serious right now, John does not look good. And his head does feel hot...his whole face looks hot...  
  
"John, are you alright? You look really sick...that's it, I'm telling Father you can't do this mission!"  
  
"No! Don't..."  
  
Ha HA! YES!! And I could take care of you when you're NOT on this mission. Oh, Johnny, I would take SUCH good care of you, you'd wish you were sick all day...everyday...  
  
(Notice how he said 'no don't' genius)  
  
...Oh yeah.  
  
"Don't what, John?"  
  
"D-don't worry mate! I'm Pyro, I'm supposed to be hot all the time. Ya know, Pyro, fire, hot, you get it? I just slept a little weird and, well, this is the outcome."  
  
Oooooh yeah, you ARE hot, aren't you, you little fire demon. See, man, it could all work out! Fire demon...speed demon...we were MADE for each other!! Oh man, he has SUCH a beautiful smile...I want that smile, man. I want it to be smiled only for me...  
  
(You are NOT going to say that!)  
  
Then what should I say?! You don't like anything I say! God, it's like you don't WANT to get laid or something!  
  
(Hey, man, don't go that far; I like getting laid as much as you do, maybe even more, but with Pyro we have to move slowly. That's the kind of guy he is...I think. Offer to take care of him. BUT NO PERVERTED COMMENTS!!! Oh and try to make yourself-)  
  
"Oh...well, at least you've got that smile on again. Come on, we better go in. You're sure you're okay? Becauseyouknowifyouweren'tIcouldstaybackwithyouandmaybemakeyousomesouporsomething..."  
  
(-understandable)  
  
Heh, sorry.   
  
"...What?"  
  
(That's it, we're out of here)  
  
WHAT?! NO!!!  
  
"Um, nevermindcomeonwegottago."  
  
DAMMIT!!! WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING ME RUN AWAY?!?!  
  
(Because you were about to make a complete FOOL out of yourself, Pietro! Jeez, give the guy some credit! He may be a pyro-maniac psycho, but he's not stupid! If you keep ACTING like a wanton sex kitten, or SOMETHING like that, around him, he's going to get suspicious and never talk to you again! God! Stupid much?)  
  
Oh SHUT UP! Ugh, come on, mission time, let's go....  
  
(Sigh. If it makes you feel better, we can think of ways to get him to like you on the way...)  
  
EEEEEEE SUB-CONSCIENCE I LOVE YOU!!!!!!  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Zee: ^^;;;; like it?  
  
hide-chu: *sighs and shakes head* This whole story is SO reminiscent to over relationship...  
  
Zee: *huggles him* But I lurve you, hide-chu! *to you* Yeah, erm, you like it? Please review!! I'm thinking about doing something TOTALLY sappy in the next chapter(s) with the mission, tell me what you think. And isn't Pietro perver-ted? ^_^ 


	5. John

Title: Deep Thoughts  
  
Author: Zee  
  
Disclaimer: You're beauty queen of love, I'm stupid slave of love, I kiss you on your knees, let me do what you want, RANDOM JAPANESE I DON'T UNDERSTAAAAAND...  
  
**NOTE** WHEEEEEEEEEEEE random hide lyric disclaimer....AGAIN!!   
  
Also, I know nothing about these...Friend's of Humanity you speak of. They might have a compound, they might not, I have no clue, NOR DO I CARE!!   
  
This chapter....not very easy to follow. You have to put the scene in for yourself. So just go with it man. That's how I wrote it ^_^  
  
Anywoozle, on with the fic...  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
"So, Father, what's the mission?"  
  
(Sexy.....)  
  
Shut up.  
  
"We need to get into pairs and try to infiltrate this Friend's of Humanity compound...show them which species is superior.  
  
Pairs? WE'RE WORKING IN PAIRS?!?!? Pleasedon't putmewithPietro, pleasedon'tputmewithPietro...  
  
(PUT US WITH PIETRO!!! PUT US WITH PI-E-TRO!!!)  
  
SHUT UP!!!  
  
"Gambit and Colossus will be working together, as will Quicksilver and Pyro."  
  
GODDAMMIT!!  
  
(YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!)  
  
"Quicksilver and Pyro are going to take care of the X-men, who are sure to show up and try to protect the FoH. Gambit and Colossus will come with Sabertooth, Mastermind, and me and..."  
  
(You should listen to the rest)  
  
OhmigodhowamIgoingtocontrolmylibidoJesusPietrolookssohotohmannIcannotdothis...  
  
(...What?)  
  
*sigh* Ohmigod, how am I going to control my libido? Jesus Pietro looks so hot man I cannot do this. Happy now? That's what I thought.   
  
(John! Think of the possibilities! What if the X-men DON'T show up and you and Pietro are left alone...outside...under a blanket of stars...)  
  
Stop! Hey...there are only three ball...things to carry us.  
  
"Oi, Rem, why are there only three?"  
  
"Didn't ya listen, mon ami? We're flyin' wit our partner for tha mission."  
  
FUCK!  
  
(YES!! Small enclosed space with Pietro...*drool*)  
  
QUIT IT!! Let's just get this over with...  
  
(OH WE ARE IN!! In with the sexiest man ALIIIIVE...)  
  
SHUT UP!!  
  
"So John, ya ready??"  
  
" For the X-Geeks? No problem, mate. Fun with matches, heh heh heh..."  
  
"Erm, I didn't mean that. You were sick before. Are you sure you're okay now?"  
  
Oh man...don't look at me like that, Pietro...I won't be able to control myself...  
  
"Yeah, Pie, I'm fine now. I'm sure."  
  
"Good. I, um, would hate for you to be...um...."  
  
"What?"  
  
Stop leaning in so close, Pietro, I won't be able to control myself...  
  
(Oh my lord he just put his hand on your thigh...)  
  
Oh God...  
  
"Pietro..."  
  
Heh, I was right. His hair really is soft...I could run my hand through it all day...  
  
"John, I-"  
  
"Yes, Pietro?"  
  
This is going way to fast...  
  
(This is way to reminiscent of one of your novels. Anyway, KISS HIM!!!)  
  
"John..."  
  
"Hey, time ta go!"  
  
ACK!! REMY!  
  
(ACK! REMY!)  
  
"ACK! REMY!"  
  
"ARGH!! GAMBIT!!"  
  
...argh Gambit?  
  
(That's what Pietro says, I guess)  
  
"Um....let'sgoPyro."  
  
SLOW DOWN!  
  
"Hey, Pietro-"  
  
"Okay, so I think I'll take the southern side and you can take the northern. I'll also looked after the east side and you can take the west."  
  
"Pietro-"  
  
"And at every three minutes or something we could meet back here and report to eachother what we-"  
  
"PIETRO!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Pietro, what...what just happened? In-in the sphere?"  
  
(Yes. And what could it have turned into....)  
  
QUIET!!  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"What was-"  
  
"Oh God...."  
  
(FUCKING X-MEN!)  
  
I totally agree! ARGH, GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU STUPID RED HAIRED WENCH!!  
  
(Wench? *snickers*)  
  
SHUT UP!!  
  
(At least Pietro is too fast to get hurt)  
  
Yeah, I know. If my cute little PiePie was hurt, I would-wait, forget what I just said.  
  
(WHAT WAS THAT?!)  
  
NOTHIN-ACK!!  
  
(ARGH!! Jesus, that stupid one eye!)  
  
Stupid little X-Geek!!!  
  
(THAT'S IT!!)  
  
....whoa. Nice job. I think that's gonna leave a mark.  
  
(YA DAMN RIGHT IT IS!! Come on, let's go help Pietro...bloody one eyed American square...)  
  
Seriously, what is with these stupid kids and trying to stop us. I mean, they're NOT going to. Why do they even WANT to protec the FoH?! They want to kill all the mutants, even the ones who help the,!  
  
( Friggin' idiots)  
  
Agreed...Okay, two down two to go here. Then I can go check on Pietro.  
  
(Or vice versa. He could check on you)  
  
WHATEVER!! You're the fighter, do your stuff.  
  
(Heh, thanks mate. Pyro time....)  
  
...Ow. That one hurt 'im.  
  
(His fault, he got in my way-oh joy. Skunk head. Didn't she go crazy and take our powers once?)  
  
I think...take care of her.  
  
(No problem. Heh heh heh...)  
  
Let's go see how Pietro is. I think Red went after him after they first got off their stupid plane.  
  
(Right)  
  
HEY!! YOU STUPID BLUE FREAK!! GET-OFF-MY-PIETRO!!!  
  
*BOOM*  
  
(...angry much, John?)  
  
NO ONE TOUCHES MY PIETRO-Oh God, I sound like you.  
  
(You ARE me, it makes sense)  
  
"Pietro are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fi-JOHN LOOK OUT!!"  
  
Wha-  
  
(Wha-)  
  
"Wha-"  
  
*WHACK*  
  
...  
  
(...)  
  
"..."  
  
"JOHN!! JOHN!! WAKE UP, JOHN!! JOHN?!"  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Zee: OH!!! SUSPENSE!!! SNAP!!!  
  
hide-chu: That chapter was not the easiest to understand...  
  
Zee: Yeah, I know, but I did what I wanted to do. The sap shall commence soon. Hehheheh...  
  
hide-chu: You and your sap...  
  
Zee: yep! I'm planning on doing something REALLY fluffy if I get 100 reviews on my Story Time thing. SO BOW!!  
  
hide-chu: ...no. *to you* review, please!! 


	6. Pietro

Title: Deep Thoughts  
  
Author: Zee  
  
Disclaimer: READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO!  
  
**NOTE** *points* THE GREATEST SONG EVER!! THAT SONG MADE ON BIG IMPACT ON MY FRIEND KATE NOW LIKING J-ROCK SO WORSHIP IT!!!...that's no the whole thing. Anyway...  
  
*ducks as cabbages and alfalfa sprouts are thrown at her* ACK! Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in....*checks* um....29 minus 14...15....plus thirty-one days....46 days! I'm sorry it's taken me more than a month, forgive me!! And forgive my bad math skills XDD  
  
At any rate, the sap is coming in the NEXT chapter, I'm sorry to inform, so bear with me, okay? Oh, and this is from Pietro's point of view, because in case you haven't noticed, I kind of...screwed with the chapter order XDD It was annoying me and I LIKE KEEPING YOU ALL ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS!!!  
  
And does anyone know html? TELL MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Anywoozle, on with the fic...  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
GOD DAMN YOU FATHER!! YOU AND YOUR MISSIONS!!  
  
(Shut UP)  
  
"So Father, what's the mission?"  
  
Ooooh, I can FEEL John undressing me with his eyes.  
  
(Yeah, most people would. You're wearing goddamn spandex)  
  
You know you love it.  
  
(True...but still...)  
  
"We need to get into pairs and try to infiltrate this Friend's of Humanity compound...show them which species is superior."  
  
OH YEAH!!! PAIRS BABY!! DADDY, I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
(*sigh* Maybe he decided to take pity on your sad pathetic soul and pair you with the Aussie...)  
  
You think so?! Oh, I hope he did! I could be paired with John at any time...especially at a movie...a kids one, to make it a bit more exciting, with us sitting in the back row, me straddling his lap, our tongue's fighting for dominance. You know, I'm not sure whether or not I'd want to be the dom or the sub with John....probably the sub, he's so dead sexy-  
  
(QUIT IT, YOU'RE WEARING SPANDEX!! NO BONERS ALLOWED!!)  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
"Gambit and Colossus will be working together, as will Quicksilver and Pyro. "Quicksilver and Pyro are going to take care of the X-men, who are sure to show up and try to protect the FoH. Gambit and Colossus will come with Sabertooth, Mastermind, and me and..."  
  
Oh. My God.  
  
(Wow...you lucked out. And unless my ears deceive me, he's saying something about flying with partners...)  
  
Oh holy shit...tight, enclosed space...with John...oh Jesus, Mary, Joseph and all their fucking sheep....  
  
(Hey, watch it. Weren't you having some movie theater fantasy?)  
  
Oh yeah! You wanna hear it?  
  
(*sigh* yeah, sure, why not?)  
  
Okay, so I'm in his lap and we're just totally making out, I mean like...Madonna and Britney Spears making out-  
  
(Oooh, that's good)  
  
Yeah I know! And he starts to pull off my shirt and now kissing and nipping at my chest and neck, and oh God I'm moaning like a Catholic schoolgirl in heat and the little kids and their parents in the theater are starting to look back at us, and by now I've gotten on my knees and I've unzipped his pants, and he's making the MOST delicious moans as I suck on his-  
  
(I'd love the hear the rest of this, but we got a sphere to catch with the object of your affection)  
  
Shit, now I have a boner!  
  
(I noticed. Just get in)  
  
Tight fit.  
  
(No shit...hey, ask him if he's alright. He was sick before)  
  
Oh yeah...  
  
"So John, ya ready??"  
  
" For the X-Geeks? No problem, mate. Fun with matches, heh heh heh..."  
  
I am never going to get over how sexy that accent is...  
  
(Have fun. I'll talk)  
  
No! I WANNA TALK!!  
  
"Erm, I didn't mean that. You were sick before. Are you sure you're okay now?"  
  
Puppy dog pout...oh god...I shouldn't...I gotta touch him....  
  
(WHAT?!)  
  
Not like that! Just...anywhere...I need to...he's so hot and so...ugh...  
  
"Yeah, Pie, I'm fine now. I'm sure."  
  
No you're not, you sexy piece of man...  
  
(But until you get up the courage to say that...)  
  
"Good. I, um, would hate for you to be...um...."  
  
Oh man...is it just me, or is this sphere getting hot...  
  
(It's just yo-what's with the hand on the thigh, Pietro?!)  
  
I'm sorry, I just-oh man...  
  
"What?"  
  
Oh yeah, baby, run your hand through my hair. Ugh, this feel so good...  
  
(You're acting like a kitten)  
  
A very content wonton kitten! Oh God, John, please, put your skillful hands somewhere else...please...I'm begging you...you're so amazing...  
  
(You sound like a trashy love novel)  
  
STOP RUINING THE MOMENT!!  
  
"Pietro..."  
  
(Tell him)  
  
What?!  
  
(I'm sick of hearing you bitch about this in your head all the time, tell him how you feel!)  
  
Um...  
  
"John, I-"  
  
I can't say it...  
  
"Yes Pietro?"  
  
But I want to...  
  
(So close...come on, Maximoff, you can do it! Do you want me to do a cheer routine for you?)  
  
No! I CAN DO THIS!!  
  
"John..."  
  
"Hey, time ta go!"  
  
ARGH!! GAMBIT!!  
  
(Oh Jesus Christ, what is WITH these people?!)  
  
"ACK! REMY!"  
  
"ARGH!! GAMBIT!!"  
  
Oh shit...  
  
(Oh HELL NO YOU DON'T! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING NOW!)  
  
I have to!   
  
"Um...let'sgoPyro."  
  
(I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!!)  
  
SHUT UP!! Oh man, did you see the look on his face when Gambit saw us?! He must have realized how horribly WRONG it is for two guys to like each other in any way other than platonic and the mere thought of me bring so close and intimate with him must have made him want to retch-  
  
(You've been reading too many slash fanfictions)  
  
SHUT UP!! Oh FUCK there he is! Must-not-let-him-SPEAK!  
  
"Hey, Pietro-"  
  
THINK!!  
  
(Jeebus...)  
  
"Okay, so I think I'll take the southern side and you can take the northern. I'll also look at the east side and you can take the west."  
  
"Pietro-"  
  
SHUT UP, YOU SEXY BEAST!  
  
"And every three minutes or something we could meet back here and report to each other what we-"  
  
"PIETRO!"  
  
DAMMIT!!  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Pietro, what...what just happened? In-in the sphere?"  
  
Oh man...  
  
(Pietro...)  
  
Oh MAN....  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"What was-"  
  
"Oh God...."  
  
(FUCKING X-MEN!)  
  
BUT DAMN GOOD DISTRACTION!! Here kitty, kitty...HEY, RED, GET OFF MY BO-oh, okay...  
  
(Can I take over? I'm better at this than you are...)  
  
Sure, have fun...oh, Quicksilver, I hope John's alright...  
  
(Heh, yeah. You were really-FUCKING BLUE HAIRED FREAK-showing him how much you cared for him before...)  
  
Hey! It was a tense situation!  
  
(Made even tenser by your idioticy)  
  
SHUT UP!  
  
(Make me-Oh man Red...SHIT! I CAN'T RUN!)  
  
CRAP!! Oh no, not blue boy! JOHN!  
  
*BOOM*  
  
...  
  
(...)  
  
...whoa.  
  
(He's pissed)  
  
Most definitely.  
  
(Hey, Pietro)  
  
What?  
  
(He was pissed over YOU)  
  
...OHMIGOD HE WAS!! Hee hee! My hero!  
  
(You did NOT just say that)  
  
Heh...  
  
"Pietro, are you okay?"  
  
Now I am...  
  
"Yeah, I'm fi-"  
  
OHMIGOD!!  
  
(Wha-OHMIGOD!!)  
  
"JOHN LOOK OUT!!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
*WHACK*  
  
"..."  
  
OH NO!!  
  
(Oh crap...)  
  
"JOHN!! JOHN!! WHAT UP, JOHN!! JOHN?!"  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Zee: MORE SUSPENSE!!  
  
hide-chu: Lovely. Might we find out what happened to them?  
  
Zee: yeah, soon, pinky-  
  
hide-chu: Pinky? -.-;  
  
Zee: Yeah. So, um, what'd ya think? Sorry it took so long, heheh...  
  
hide-chu:...*WHACK*  
  
Zee: FUCK!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, PINK HAIRED FIEND?!?!?  
  
hide-chu: Lazing around. *to you* Please review! 


	7. John

Title: Deep Thoughts  
  
Author: Zee  
  
Disclaimer: Zee: it's so cute!  
  
Saki: it's so cute XD  
  
Zee: O_O  
  
Saki: ...O_O  
  
Zee: ARGH!!  
  
Saki: XDDDDDDDDD;;;;  
  
Dude, it is WEIRD when you start saying the same thing at the same time on the INTERNET!!  
  
Anywoozle, answering the ever asked question "JESUS CHRIST, WOMAN, WHAT HAPPENED??!!?!" so, here we go!  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Ugh...  
  
(Ugh...)  
  
What the hell happened?  
  
(I dunno...I feel like I've been hit on the head with a ton of feathers....)  
  
...feathers?  
  
(A TON of feathers)  
  
Ah. Hey...where are we? Oh SHIT, you don't think the X-men got us, do you?!!  
  
(Seeing as we're in your room, no)  
  
...oh. Hey, who...changed me?  
  
(Probably Pietro!)  
  
What?! What gave you that idea!  
  
(Look at the door baby!!)  
  
Wha-oh!  
  
"Hey! You're awake! Are you alright? Do you want anything? Another pillow, something to eat, a book, anything?"  
  
(YOU!! I WANT YOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!)  
  
...yes, but still.  
  
"Ugh...what the hell happened to me?"  
  
(Oh FUCK THAT!!! I WANT SEX WITH THE SPEED DEMON!!)  
  
SHUT UP!!  
  
"Heh, oh. Well, um, last night when we were at the FoH headquarters, you got hit in the head."  
  
"Pietro, that was kind of obvious."  
  
(IDIOT!! DO NOT INSULT SOON-TO-BE SEX SLAVE!!)  
  
  
  
WILL YOU BE QUIET?! My head hurts, I'm allowed to be pissy.  
  
"Yeah, um...well, you're safe now! Do you want anything?"  
  
No! Don't leave!  
  
(YOU'RE FAULT NUMB NUTS!)  
  
QUIET!!  
  
(Get him BACK!)  
  
"Pietro!"  
  
(...grabbing his arm is effective)  
  
"Um, John, I don't think you should sit up so fast. It'll hurt you're head."  
  
"I realized that-"  
  
Oh yes I did. ARGH!  
  
"-but, um..."  
  
(SAY IT!! TELL HIM YOU WANT-)  
  
STOP YELLING!!  
  
(-him to stay!)  
  
"But what? You want something. I'll get you anything you want, John, I mean, it's my fault you got hurt..."  
  
WHAT?!  
  
(WHAT?!)  
  
"What?! No it's not! I got hit, it has nothing to do with you!"  
  
(Ugh, sexy little moron!)  
  
Jeez, Pietro, you're really smart, but sometimes you're so stupid!  
  
"Yes it does! If you hadn't been protecting me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"  
  
"I would have anyway, it doesn't matter!"  
  
"Yes it does!"  
  
"No it doesn't!"  
  
"Yes it does! Besides, why are you trying to put this on yourself?! You shouldn't, it'll fuck with your head!"  
  
"Putting the blame on yourself will fuck with your head! Pietro, it wasn't your fault!"  
  
(YES! HAND HOLDING! Little sexy idiot!)  
  
Seriously! If he keeps making me pissed off like this I might say something bad!  
  
(NO PIE-PIE! DON'T SNATCH YOUR HANDS AWAY!! DON'T GO TO THE DOOR!!)  
  
NO!!!  
  
"Listen, Pyro, I'm gonna get you some food. Just accept it was my fault and we can move on and your can get better, okay?"  
  
GODDAMMIT!!  
  
"NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! I WOULD GLADLY GIVE MY LIFE UP FOR YOU, PIETRO, A STUPID HEAD WOUND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!! IF IT MEANT YOU NOT GETTING HURT, I WOULD JUMP IN FRONT OF A FUCKING BUS, NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HEAR AND--"  
  
OHMIGOD!!  
  
(Whoa...GO YOU!)  
  
I can't believe I told all him that!  
  
(He should come back so you can pull him over you on the bed and kiss him gently all over his face and-)  
  
NOT THE TIME!!  
  
"...what...what did you just say?"  
  
...oh shit...  
  
(Oh man, tell him already, I want regular sex!)  
  
This isn't about sex, you twit! This is about...something...deeper, I guess.  
  
"I...I just said what I felt, okay? Please...don't leave me..."  
  
(Petting the hand, very good tactic)  
  
It's not a tactic!  
  
"...heh. Wow, you must have been hit in the head harder than I thought. You're talking nonsense."  
  
WHAT?!  
  
(WHAT?!)  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You can't...possibly mean that. Something must have messed with your head, man. You should get some more sleep. You can't mean that. You can't...feel that way."  
  
WHY THE  
  
(HELL NOT?!)  
  
"WHY THE HELL NOT?! I DO feel that way, Pietro! I, um, I think I..."  
  
(You can't say love! THAT WOULD RUIN IT!!)  
  
How do you know?!  
  
(It has with every girl)  
  
Pietro's not a girl. And besides, this isn't love...I think. It's more like...well, it's not lust...I don't know...I just...  
  
"Think I...um...I...really...like...you..."  
  
There. I said it. Are you HAPPY?!  
  
(I will or will not be depending on his answer...)  
  
"...John, get some sleep and clear your head."  
  
OH HELL NO!!  
  
"GodDAMMIT, PIETRO, DO NOT PATRONIZE MY FEELINGS FOR YOU!! THIS ISN'T BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID HEAD INJURY, THIS IS FROM MONTHS OF WANT, MAN!! I swear to God, if you walk out that door without telling me what you feel I'll....I'll...hell, I don't know what I'll do, BUT YOU WON'T LIKE IT!!"  
  
(...that was a little threatening, John)  
  
SHUT UP!! I HAVE JUST SPENT GOD KNOWS HOW LONG *WANTING* HIM, AND NOW THAT I'VE TOLD HIM, I'M NOT LETTING HIM LEAVE UNTIL I HEAR WHAT HE THINKS!!  
  
(Calm down...)  
  
NO!  
  
"John....I...."  
  
"You WHAT?! You were all over me in the sphere, WHAT did all that mean, Pietro?! You're playing with my head...hell, you're playing with my heart, and I don't fucking--"  
  
OHMIGOD!!  
  
(OHMIGOD!)  
  
"MMPH!"  
  
He's...holy shit he's kissing me....  
  
(Oh man...this is heaven...dude, TOUCH HIM!)  
  
Oh...yeah...man, his lips feel like  
  
(petals and his skin is soft as satin and)  
  
this is it, this is that absolution you're supposed to find in the one you   
  
(will be with for the rest of your)  
  
life. I could stay  
  
(in this warm spot of)  
  
heaven forever.  
  
"...Pietro..."  
  
"*gulp* There, John. Th-th-that's how I feel. Um...I'll, uh...get you...something to eat now..."  
  
"...o...okay..."  
  
...  
  
(...)  
  
YEE  
  
(HEE)  
  
"HOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Zee: ^_^  
  
hide-chu: Sap much?  
  
Zee: Yep ^_^ Next chappie is from Pietro's POV, as if you can't tell what he was thinking this whole chapter *rolls eyes*  
  
hide-chu: True...after that, is it the end?  
  
Zee: Well...maybe not...we'll see, I have a vague idea, but I'll run it past you in the next chappie okay? Review please! 


	8. Pietro

Title: Deep Thoughts

Author: Zee

Disclaimer: Party! Every! Body!

((NOTE)) (-COWERS-) I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SOOOORRREEEEE!!!!!

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Go in.

(No)

Go IN!

(NO!)

How come we can't go in? I wanna go in! LET ME GO IN!!! ARGH!! I wanna see my Johnny, he might be awake and need some lov-food or something.

(You're a sad little man)

Shut up...I'm going in.

(But remember: It's your fault he's hurt. Do anything and everything for him)

Yeah ye–does that mean I can go in?

(Do you see me STOPPING you anymore?)

....no.

(Exactly, moron. Go say hi to your crush)

"Hey! You're awake! Are you alright? Do you want anything? Another pillow, something to eat, a book, anything?"

(...Pietro, that might be overdoing it a bit....)

ANYTHING THAT MAN WANTS, HE SHALL HAVE!!

(CALM DOWN)

"Ugh...what the hell happened to me?"

Nothing...BUT SOON PIETRO MAXIMOFF WILL HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU!! MUAHAA--

(SHUT UP!!)

"Heh, oh. Well, um, last night when we were at the FoH headquarters, you got hit in the head."

I hope he's not mad....

"Pietro, that was kind of obvious."

(Well, doesn't this just suck?)

Oh no!! He's MAD at me!! CRAP!!

"Yeah, um...well, you're safe now! Do you want anything?"

Backing away slowly...

(Which, in normal people speak, means you're sprinting away...)

Lemme alone! I'm sad! He hates me...

(No he doesn't...come on, man, cheer up!...please? Don't make that inner face...)

"Pietro!"

...he's touching me. Omifuckinggod he's touching me!

(Yeah, you're arm)

"Um, John, I don't think you should sit up so fast. It'll hurt your head."

And we wouldn't want you to be hurt more! No we wouldn't!

(You talk like someone would talk to a DOG, Pietro)

"I realized that but, um..."

He probably has a concussion! Oh shit, this is because of me...

"But what? You want something. I'll get you anything you want, John, I mean, it's my fault you got hurt..."

(Hell yeah!)

...what?

(Well it IS your fault!)

...you're mean.

(Hey! Come on, I was just joking! Pietro?)

He's probably still mad at me...

(Pietro, he's not–)

"What?! No it's not! I got hit, it has nothing to do with you!"

...

(...ha HA!! Proved wrong, Maximoff! Now stop being so depressed!...please?)

"Yes it does! If you hadn't been protecting me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

(Nice going, Pie)

Shut the fuck up...

"I would have anyway, it doesn't matter!"

YES IT DOES!!

(Calm down!)

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does! Besides, why are you trying to put this on yourself?! You shouldn't it'll fuck with your head!"

ASSFUCK!!

(PIETRO!)

THAT MORON!! WHY THE HELL IS HE TRYING TO BE SO HEROIC BY TAKING THE BLAME AND TRYING TO CONVINCE ME IT'S HIS FAULT AND HOLDING MY HAND AND--

(Holding your hand?)

"Listen, Pyro, I'm gonna get you some good. Just accept it was my fault and we can move on and you can get better, okay?"

(GODDAMMIT, PIETRO!! YOU'RE WALKING AWAY FROM THE GUY YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING PINING FOR FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG!! WHAT THE HELL IS UP?!)

Shut up...he's being stupid. He has a head injury, he doesn't know--

"NO! IT'S NOT OKAY!! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! I WOULD GLADLY GIVE UP MY LIFE FOR YOU, PIETRO, A STUPID HEAD WOUND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!! IF IT MEANT YOU NOT GETTING HURT, I WOULD JUMP IN FRONT OF A FUCKING BUS, NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND–"

(Why'd he stop)

...omigod...

('omigod'?! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!)

You're getting frantic...as is he...

"...what....what did you just say?"

(He's cute when he's blushing)

He's blushing because he knows he said something stupid.

(Pietro...)

"I...I just said what I felt, okay? Please...don't leave me..."

(See, he's petting your hand! He loves you!)

Heh...

"...heh. Wow, you must have been hit in the head harder than I thought. You're talking nonsense."

(WHAT?!)

"WHAT?!"

(...whoa. That was weird)

He can't...he can't....

"You can't...possibly mean that. Something must have messed with your head, man. You should get some more sleep. You can't mean that. You can't...feel that way."

(Pietro! The fuck is wrong with you?!)

The question is what's wrong with him...

(ARGH!)

"WHY THE HELL NOT?! I DO feel that way, Pietro! I, um, I think I..."

(Here, see, now he's going to confess his everlasting love for you!)

No he's not. He doesn't feel that way. He's delusional and probably has me mixed with some big titted Australian girl who's name sounds semi-like mine.

(Pietro?)

Yeah?

(You're an idiot who doesn't see what's in front of him)

"Think I...um...I...really...like...you..."

...

(...that wasn't very eloquent)

But it was fake.

(WHAT?!)

"...John, get some sleep and clear your head."

(You fucking mor-)

"GodDAMMIT, PIETRO, DO NOT PATRONIZE MY FEELINGS FOR YOU!! THIS ISN'T BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID HEAD INJURY, THIS IS FROM MONTHS OF WANT, MAN!! I swear to God, if you walk out that door without telling me what you feel I'll....I'll...hell, I don't know what I'll do, BUT YOU WON'T LIKE IT!!"

(See! He loves you so much he's threatening you!)

What?! How can he...I mean...wha...I don't...

"John....I...."

"You WHAT?! You were all over me in the sphere, WHAT did all that mean, Pietro?! You're playing with my head....hell, you're playing with my heart, and I don't fucking–"

(JESUS CHRIST!!)

What're you–OHMIGOD!!!

"MMPH!!"

YOU MADE ME KISS HIM!!

(I had to! Besides, this is)

amazing! I never thought, in my

(wildest dreams that it could ever be)

so fanfuckingtastic to kiss him! Never! I always

(imagined that he would taste a bit like everyone else, but)

he's something completely different! He's another BREED of lover! He's

(something more than a lover. Something to)

stay

(with)

for

(eternity)

"...Pietro..."

"(-gulp-) There, John. Th-th-that's how I feel. Um...I'll uh...get you...something to eat now..."

...

(...)

YA

(HA)

"HOOOO!!!!!!!!"

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

hide-chu: Took ya a while...

Zee: I've been busy! Anywoozle, I think that might be the end...unless you think I should keep going. I gotta go now...(-goes off to kill herself over studying for finals-) 

hide-chu: Whoa...(-to you-) You know, she hardly ever studies, but when she does she goes CRAZY...review, please....


	9. John

**Title: **Deep Thoughts

**Author: **Zee

**Disclaimer:** Scream so loud, let it out...can't fight your liberty...

**((NOTE))** ...I don't understand why I just, like, CAN'T update this goddamn story. I just keep forgetting. I'M SOOOORRRREEEEEE!!!!!!! I actually had most of this written, but I forgot to save this, and then my computer RANDOMLY turned off so...yes...HERE WE GO!

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

...I am in ecstacy....

(Oooooh yeah....)

I mean...holy shit. He likes me. He actually likes me...

(You mean 'us' right?)

Yeahsurewhatever oh my fucking god, he really likes me...you know what, man?

(What?)

I'm going to be perfectly honest with him about my feelings from now on.

(GASP! BE STILL MY HEART!...wait, are you serious?)

Yeah! The second he walks through that door, after I get over my shock at how utterly gorgeous he is, I'll proclaim my love and ask him on a date!

(That...would be...so...damn...GREAT!!! But you're still so weak, man. I mean, you're not really in the right shape to take someone out on a date or for what follows...)

No! I won't mess this up like I did with the last guy! I'm going to do this whole "date the love of my life" thing right, which means no...random sex. Unless his absolute FUCKING AMAZING BEAUTY WHICH MAKES ME WANT TO CUM JUST THINKING ABOUT IT OH SWEET LORD JESUS makes me attack him.

(...you're not really in the right shape to take someone out on a date or for what follows)

Shut up! I'm--

"Hey John! You're awake!"

PIETRO!!

(PIETRO!!)

"PIETRO!!"

"Hey, Johnny! You sound better. Listen, I can't stay long, father has some errand he wants me to run, but I came to give you some soup. You like chicken noodle, right?"

"PiePie, if it's made by you, I love anything."

"Ooh...that's so sweet John. Here's a spoon. Hope you like it."

"Hey, could you, um...stay with me while I eat it? Just to, you know, talk?"

"Oh, John, I would love to, but I told you, father asked me to do something for him. I gotta go."

"Oh....um...can I have a goodbye kiss?"

(Oooh, frisky are we?)

Why...WHY IS HE LEAVING ME?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(Calm down!...holy shit, did I just say that?)

Apparently.

"Um...all...right...."

Mmmmm.....

(Mmmmm....)

"Mmmmm....I love you Pietro...."

(Omifuckinggod, did you just SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!)

YES!! AND I MEAN IT!!

"John....I.....um....I....."

"Yes, Pietro?"

"I...gottagobye."

...that's it? I proclaim my love to you and all I get is a 'gottagobye' and a peck on the forehead? THAT'S ALL?!

(Maybe the whole...proclaim the love thing wasn't such a good idea. I mean, this whole thing is new to both of you and-)

STOP BEING SO RATIONAL! I WANT MY PIEPIE AND I WANT HIM NOW!! HE SHOULD COME TO MY ROOM IN A SEXY NURSE OUTFIT AND--

(Hey, Johnny-boy, wanna know something really cool?)

What?!

(If I go to sleep, so do you. Nighty night!)

Hey, wait, don't--

/o/

_**DREAM...**_

_John is lying in his bed, staring out the window as the soft moonlight shines gently in the room. John rolls over and sighs, staring longingly at the door. He desperately needs something...he just doesn't know what._

_Suddenly, the door creeks open and a darkened figure stands in the doorway._

"_Oh Johnny..." murmurs a silky voice with a seductive tone hidden within. "It's time for your check up..."_

_The figure slinks over and gently climbs onto the bed, straddling John. It's still too dark to see the figures face, but John can feel a naughty nurses uniform on the smooth hard body that must be male as he runs his left hand over his nurses ass. His other hand runs through the silky smooth hair, which is in a wing shape. But the head and the ass move down John's body, towards his abdomen, and it's all John can do from crying out._

"_Pietro...Pietro..." he moans._

"_Pietro? What the hell are you talking about ? Pyro...Pyro..."_

"PYRO!"

"ARGH!!"

"Pyro, where you saying my sons name in your sleep?"

"Eh...noooo....?"

CRAP! Why the hell is Magnuts in my room?!

(CRAP! Why the hell was Magnuts in your poorly written dream?!)

...omigod, that was Magneto?

(Yeah!)

...ARGH!!!

"Good, that would have disturbed me to no end. How are you feeling, Pyro."

"Um....better?"

"Good. I'll be leaving the compound for a short time. I have some other...things to attend to elsewhere. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, sir, I'm feeling better..."

...why the hell is he leaning so close to me?

(...oh God...you don't think...?)

...no. That'd be too wrong.

"Excellent....while I'm gone....Pietro will be in charge so..."

"(-gasp!-)"

THAT-IS-MY-THROAT!

(HE'S CHOKING YOU!)

"...if you ever touch my son again, I swear to God you will never live to see the light of day, or a flame, again. Do we have an understanding?"

"(-cough-) Y-yes sir!"

"Good. Hope you feel better soon."

...is he gone?

(Yeah, I think so...)

....SHIT, FUCK, CRAP, BITCH, AND OTHER EXPLICIT WORDS!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!! **IT'S NOT FAIR!!!**

(...I think I'm gonna cry now...)

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Zee: OOOOoooOOOOO SNAP! PLOT TWIST!!! MUAHAHAHAA!!!

hide-chu: That was probably one of the worst lemons I've ever seen...

Zee: IT WASN'T A LEMON! IT WASN'T EVEN CLOSE TO A LEMON!!

hide-chu: I bet you can't even write a lemon...

Zee: I CAN SO!!!...when I'm...not writing at one in the morning! SNAP!

hide-chu: yeah, but you're writing this ending note at noon the next day, so you could just go back and change it...

Zee: I'M LAZY!!

hide-chu: Yeah, you're really gonna become a 'great, world famous writer' with that attitude...

Zee: SHUT UP!! I'M STRESSED! I'M STARTING HIGH SCHOOL SOON AND I NEED A HAIR CUT!! LEAVE ME AAAALLLLOOOOOONNNNEEEE!!!!! (-goes into corner and cries-)

hide-chu: ....perfect attitude for a freshman. (-sighs. To you-) Please review. Sorry it took so long.


	10. Pietro

**Title: **Deep Thoughts

**Author:** Zee

**Disclaimer:** "People say to me 'Fabio, you have the body of Hercules and the mind of Zeus.' And I say 'Thank you.'"

**Note:** …Wow. I should be killed. It's been…using my mad math skillz (with a 'z,' yo), hold on…uh…

hide-chu: Six months. It has been six months since you updated this story.

…No way.

hide-chu: Yes way. Can I lynch you?

…yes. Yes you may. I can't believe it took me so long to update this, I completely forgot about it and JESUS CHRIST PINK HAIRED FIEND, THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!

hide-chu: Lynching you.

GET THE FUCK OFF! Here's your story…SERIOUSLY, MAN, GET OFFA ME!

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

(So…Pietro…how ya feeling?)

Confused.

(Mmm hmm. And why is that?)

Because…no one's ever like…made me feel like this before.

(Aaaaw, is wittle PiePie in luuuuuuv?)

SHUT UP! I don't know!

(Well do you think you are?)

I don't know what to think! I mean…I've liked him for so long and now I know how he feels about me and everything and that was like…the greatest kiss KNOWN TO MAN, but…I don't….Ugh…

(Quit 'ugh'ing, Daddy's coming!)

FUCK!

"Pietro."

"Yes, father?"

"…why are you making soup?"

"Uh…it's for John. You know, he's out of commission and everything and I thought he'd like some."

"Ah. And what were you 'yahooing' about before?"

FUCK!

(Well, that's not good)

"FU-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Pietro."

Ooooh, I hate when he looks at me like that. I should tell him-

(DON'T YOU DA-)

"Johntoldmehe'slikedmeforalongtimeandI'velikedhimforalongtimetoosonowwe'regoingoutandIwassohappyIhadtoyellaboutit."

(…Hopefully he didn't understand that.)

"…you and John are a couple now?"

FUCK!

(That's getting annoyingly repetitive…)

"FU-Yeah…"

Oh God…I know I don't ask for much…but please don't let him hurt me or anything…not again…

"…you're a homosexual, Pietro?"

"Um…bisexual, actually."

(Do you have any metal on you?)

I don't think so.

(Then hopefully we'll be okay…)

"Ah. You may continue with your cooking. The soup looks about done. After you give this to John, I need you run to Xavier's lab and steal some of the adamantium **(1)** he has. That will be all."

…that's it?

(Wow. You got off easy, man.)

NICE! Okay, give the soup to Johnny, get the stuff for father, and then we're done. Sweet!

(Nifty.)

Okay, let's see if John went back to sleep or-

"Hey John! You're awake!"

"PIETRO!"

(WHOA. Little excited, isn't he?)

Shut it, it's cute!

"Hey, Johnny! You sound better. Listen, I can't stay for long, father has some errand he wants me to run, but I came to give you some soup. You like chicken noodle, right?"

"PiePie, if it's made by you, I love anything."

(Aww…he's crazy!)

I said SHUT IT!

"Ooh…that's so sweet John. Here's a spoon. Hope you like it."

"Hey, could you, um…stay with me while I eat it? Just to, you know, talk?"

"Oh, John, I would love to, but I told you, father asked me to do something for him. I gotta go."

Aaww…he looks so forlorn!

(-sigh...-)

"Oh…um…can I have a goodbye kiss?"

Oooh, frisky are we?

(Just friggin' kiss him)

LONG AND HARD AND ROUGH!

(LATER. You do that LATER. Just…you know, a peck. With tongue)

Nice!

"Um…all…right…"

Aaaaaw yes, I like this.

(For once we are in complete agreement…)

"Mmmmm….I love you Pietro…."

(…holy shit, did he just SAY that!)

I-I can't believe it…he just said…

(YOU DON'T SAY THAT ON THE FIRST DATE!)

WILL YOU STOP IT! John's allowed to be…uh…eccentric…but what do I say?

(Like **_I_** fuckin' know!)

"John...I…um….I…"

(Bravo. Excellent work Pietro)

Should I say I love him back! Should I leave! Should I-

"Yes, Pietro?"

ravish him until he can't remember his name! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

(Ugh, I do)

"I…gottagobye"

…that's it? That's your ingenious plan! HE PROCLAIMS HIS LOVE TO ME AND YOU JUST HAAAAVE TO PECK HIM ON HIS HEAD AND RUN AWAY! **THAT'S ALL!**

(In so many words yes)

Oh GOD…

(Just get running to Xavier's, PiePie…)

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME DO THAT! He probably hates me now!

(Fine. **I'll** do it. Jesus, you're annoying)

I'm not annoying I'm love sick-watch out for that Wolverine guy, he's annoying.

(No shit)

Okay, do you have that stuff?

(Yes, Pietro, we have 'that stuff')

Good. BECAUSE WHAT IF HE DOESN'T LIKE ME ANYMORE AND THINKS THAT I WASN'T REALLY GOING ON A MISSION BUT WAS JUST GOING OFF TO BE WITH LANCE OR SOMEONE ELSE LIKE I WAS JUST GOING TO GET AWAY FROM HIM BECAUSE I THOUGHT HE WAS SUFFOCATING ME EVEN THOUGH HE WASN'T OHMIGOD HE **HATES** ME HE TOTALLY **HATES** ME I CAN'T STAND THIS WE'RE GOING TO BUY CHOCOLATE!

(…chocolate?)

YES! CHOCOLATE! IT WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER AND I CAN GIVE IT TO JOHNNY TO PROVE I LOVE HIM!

(Or you could be a dumb fuck and proclaim your love for him like he loves to do)

He is NOT a dumb fuck just because he loves me! Maybe in Australia they do that as a normal dating thing!

(Yeah. And Hitler's greatest ambition in life was to be a showgirl in Las Vegas)

Oh shut up. We are now in the store.

(I just love that intuitive grasp of the obvious you possess)

Shut it. What kind of chocolate should we get him?

(The kind that tastes good)

YOU'RE NOT HELPING!

(Yes I am. I KNOW you wanted to get him white chocolate. White chocolate is _nasty_ get him dark chocolate filled with cream or something)

Yeah…and then I could MELT IT AND LICK IT OFF HIS CHEST!

(-sigh- Yes, you could do that too)

Hee hee! I'm so happy!

(And gay)

You know, gay is a synonym for happy so you didn't insult me. And we're home!

(Be still my heart)

Now I can see my Johnny-poo and give him chocolate and tell him it's okay that he loves me BECAUSE I LOVE HIM BACK!

(You're also pathetically-what the hell is father doing?)

Huh?

(Look, man)

"PYRO!"

"ARGH!"

NO! FATHER, LEAVE MY JOHNNY ALONE!

"Pyro, were you saying my son's name in your sleep?"

He was!

"Eh…noooo…?"

(Aaaw, he had a wet dream about you. Now that's true love)

"Good, that would have disturbed me to no end. How are you feeling Pyro?"

Why would that have disturbed him? He knows about us.

(Shhh…)

"Um…better?"

He looks so cute when he's fluster-

(I said SHH!)

"Good. I'll be leaving the compound for a short time. I have some other…things to attend to. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, sir, I'm feeling better…"

Soon he'll be calling me sir when I get him on his-

(FOR THE LOVE OF GOD BE QUIET! Why the FUCK is father so damn close to OUR John!)

Our?

(WHATEVER!)

"Excellent…while I'm gone…Pietro will be in charge so.."

I'll be in charge? Sweet!

(I swear to god, if you don't stop talk-JESUS, MARY, JOESEPH AND ALL THEIR FUCKING SHEEP, WHAT THE HELL IS FATHER DOING!)

ARGH! DADDY, STOP CHOKING MY BOYFRIEND!

"-gasp!-"

"…if you ever touch my son again, I swear to God you will never live to see the light of day, or a flame, again. Do you have an understanding?"

"-cough- Y-yes sir!"

Ho

(ly)

Shit.

(What the hell)

was that!

"Good. Hope you feel better soon."

Did he close the door?

(Yes…)

"FATHER!"

"Ah, Pietro. I assume you heard our little exchange so I don't need to explain anything to you. I'll probably be back in two weeks, perhaps. You're in charge. Oh, and, Pietro?"

"Y-Yes father?"

"Remember when you were little and were bad and I tied you up and didn't let you move?"

Oh no…

(Oh no…)

"-gulp-…yes…"

"If you don't break off whatever you have going on with Pyro, I may have to discipline you in a similar way."

"Yes…father…"

…

(…)

…

(…Pie-)

Don't. Just don't. I need to talk to John.

(Are you going to-)

I don't KNOW. I just…I need to talk to him about this.

(Oh man…)

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

**(1) **Spelling? It's the shit in Logan, The Hairy One.

**/o/**

Yet ANOTHER plot twist! Hohohoho! Does Magneto want to keep them apart so he can do the freaknasty with John? Will Pietro break up with John? Or will they have an illicit love affair behind Magneto's back? Some will be relieved in **DEEP THOUGHTS, CHAPTER TWELVE! FROM JOHN'S POINT OF VIEW! _DEEP THOUGHTS! ACTION! ADVENTURE! ROMANCE! LAFFS!_**

hide-chu: You made up a catch phrase for it?

Naw, I think I saw that on some old time comic book and thought it was cool. So, I think I'll actually be updating this more often, as shocking as it seems.

hide-chu: You? Update? Heaven forbid!

I would write more, but my tendonitis is coming back in my right wrist (See how much I love you all? I type in motherfucking PAIN for you!), so I'll have to end this now. Have a lovely week! And eat chocolate! It makes life sweeter.

hide-chu: And please review.


End file.
